Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, wearable cameras, virtual reality devices (e.g., headsets), augmented reality devices (e.g., headsets), mixed reality devices (e.g., headsets), action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. The images may be processed, displayed, stored and/or transmitted. The images may portray a scene including a landscape and/or objects, for example.
In some cases, images may be distorted. For example, images may be portrayed in a way that distorts the landscape and/or objects in the image. Distortions may be particularly noticeable in some scenarios, such as when wide-angle lenses are employed. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve wide-angle image utilization and/or processing efficiency may be beneficial.